


Homecoming

by Elevane_Theirin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevane_Theirin/pseuds/Elevane_Theirin
Summary: This is more like a scene I am attempting to work around for an actual story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is more like a scene I am attempting to work around for an actual story. 

By the volume of their conversation anyone passing by wouldn't have believed they were being hunted by a would be god. Sometimes though, it was best to take a few minutes and forget yourself, have some fun. Which is why Ravyn didn't quiet her companions. They spent so much of their time helping Thedas and killing Maker knows what, they needed time to just be themselves.  
  
 "You don't fool me, I SAW it" Varric laughed.  
  
  "You're seeing things Varric. You should probably talk to a healer about that." Replied Ravyn.  
  
   Dorian responded in his usual overly dramatic voice. Ravyn wasn't entirely sure if it was because he was from Tevinter or just Dorian's way,  "Oh ho then! I suppose we should all see one then, because Varric is right. You did do it!"  
  
  The loudest laugh came from the largest of the four companions, a Qunari named The Iron Bull. "I thought I was going to lose my shit Boss. That demon started toward Varric and the next thing I knew your foot came out and it was on the ground! Not so tough now are ya DEMON!"  
  
  Their laughter filled the mountain valley as they crossed the bridge into Skyhold. It was hard to believe the large and beautiful fortress had stood empty and abandoned less than a month ago. Now more people arrived every day to pledge their lives and skills to the Inquisition. According to Cassandra more so since Ravyn became Inquisitor. Odd since she was a mage, outside of the demons falling from the sky that should have made her one of the most feared people in Thedas right now, thanks to the recent mage rebellion. Instead, oddly the people flocked to her banner.  
  
 He heard them coming long before he saw them. Their voices coming through the small arrow slit of a window into his office. Cullen walked out onto the battlements to see what all the fuss was about. He saw them as they came through the outside gate onto the bridge. Cullen strained to hear their conversation but as loud as they were being the echos through the mountains distorted their words. Whatever the foursome were discussing must have been funny because the laughter was so boisterous it easily would have risen the spirit of the most sullen person. He focused on what was clearly the subject of the conversation as the other three companions kept turning towards her. Cullen couldn't blame them for wanting her attention. Ravyn seemed to command the attention of everyone she was near. Any room she walked into would unexpectedly quiet. He was sure it had always been that way for her, even if she never noticed.

  
  His thoughts began to wonder as he smile at the sound of her laugh. Since the very first time he'd seen her Cullen had already begun to love her. Ravyn, without question or a word had jumped into the middle of an on going fight with demons to close a rift he and his men and been defending. The day Cassandra took her to the Temple of Sacred Ashes to see about the first rift. She'd insisted on taking the direct route and help the soldiers along the way. The fact that she cared so much for people is the first thing that had endeared her to Cullen. Now, moths later he couldn't get her out of his mind. It was a little easier whenever she was away, but whenever she was at Skyhold he seemed to run into her everywhere. If he didn't see her he heard her. Ravyn spent much of her free time at Skyhold talkinig to refugees or newly joined ranks.

He saddened a bit. He hated the way they looked at her, and talked about her in hushed voices. It was worse than the way people had acted around the Divine. It was like they didn't see the wonderful person she was, all they saw was the idea of her. They saw their savior, but they missed the best part of Ravyn by thinking that way about her. SHe was so much more. It often frustrated him that they didn't see the compassion and kindness she possessed. They completely missed the fact that Ravyn was there by her own choice, not because anyone had made her, nor because the Maker had told her to be. Ravyn wasn't even sure she believed in the Maker. Cullen chuckled softly. Imagine what these people would think if they knew that!

  
  Cullen looked down as the four got close enough to the gates, Ravyn looked up right at that moment and smiled at him. Cullen's face warmed and he knew he was blushing. Thankful she couldn't see that from where she was he gave a small wave and backed away from the edge of the battlements. Maker's Breath! The way she made him feel! The Commander wished he had the nerve to talk to her. You wouldn't know he commanded an army the way he shied away from discussing his feeling with Ravyn. Ahh well, she was probably too busy now anyway. Maybe, if they all survived he'd work up enough courage once this was all over.  
  Cursing himself as a coward Cullen slipped back into his office and attempted to direct his mind back on his work.  
  
  
   "Ok, ok guys. I concede. I definitely tripped that demon," Ravyn giggled, "what was I supposed to do? Just let it get Varric? You already had two on you. Besides I didn't even think about it. I just stuck my foot out while I used my staff to take care of the other one."  
  
   All three of Ravyn's companions laughed. She smiled more to herself than at the conversation. Out of all her closest companions these three were her favorite. While all of her friends didn't treat her like the rest of the Inquisition, these three and Cole of course, viewed her more as a person than any of the others. She was sure no one knew that she could see it, but if they were honest with themselves they would see you'd have to be blind not to notice. Everyone else was so careful not to say the wrong thing. Shit, some of them hardly spoke to her when they were outside Skyhold and even then only in relation to the Inquisition.  
  Ravyn watched as her friends went their separate ways. As they left she felt herself relax a little and realized she was exhausted. She wondered hopefully if Josephine could manage to get her a hot bath. It was a menial task for someone in Josephine's position but she'd tried on her own and failed, and she needed a long hot soak in a tub.


End file.
